We found the maturity
by GyuMin407
Summary: Kyuhyun yang masih ingin menikmati masa muda nya kini harus tersudutkan dengan tekanan pernikahan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Di tengah kebingungannya, sosok itu kembali muncul, membawa harapan masa depan tanpa komitmen yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Bagaimana Kyuhyun mengatasinya?/KyuMin and others/SekuelChapter/RnR Juseyo
1. Chapter 1

…

Aku mencintai mu seperti tidak akan ada lagi hari esok, aku membutuhkan mu seperti aku membutuhkan oksigen agar aku tetap bernafas. Perasaan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya, cinta ini adalah yang pertama kalinya. Orang yang membuat ku berdebar-debar dan cinta yang serupa dengan ku adalah dirimu. Siapapun yang melihat kekasih ku yang tampan akan iri dengan ku, aku yang biasa saja dan jauh dari kata sempurna bisa bersanding dengan pria hebat seperti mu, wajar jika mereka iri padaku.

Didalam hari mu, didalam hariku, karena kita bersama semua terasa indah. Saat aku dan kau saling mencintai, saat kita berciuman... Perasaan ini bahkan lebih manis daripada sepotong kue yang termanis, suara nafas mu yang menggetar kan hati ku yang beku.

Aku selalu mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat mu, dan kau memandang ku, memberikan sebuah pelukan erat nan hangat dengan tangan besar mu, kau membuatku membeku dan meleleh disaat yang bersamaan. Aku akan tetap disini, mendengarkan perasaan mu, selalu berlari ke arah mu, setiap hari menepuk dan mengusap mu.

Mata ku dibutakan oleh mu, seberkas cahaya yang menghamburkan sinar lain, cahaya yang begitu kuat. Satu-satunya yang tertulis dikepala ku hanya dirimu, sebuah fantasi yang begitu nyata.

Tapi, suatu hari semua terasa begitu berbeda, saat kilau mu tiba-tiba menghilang. Udara terasa begitu sesak dan dingin, begitu sulit untuk bernafas. Ku ucapkan sesuatu padamu, meski aku yakin kau tidak mendengarnya.

Saat itu pada akhirnya aku merasakan jantung ini berhenti berdetak. Meski detak ini berhenti, meski sayatan luka terus-menerus tertoreh dihati ini, aku masih bisa merasakan dunia ini dibalut kebahagiaan ketika kau tersenyum padaku, meski kini senyum itu bukan hanya untukku lagi…

.

.

.

GyuMin407

Present

"We found the maturity"

Cast : Super Junior member, OC's, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Family

Disclaimer: alur, ide cerita, setting, semua sah milik author. Kecuali para tokoh yang bersangkutan, mereka milik orang tua, agensi, dan fans mereka masing-masing. Author hanya meminjam nama demi kelangsungan cerita, jadi tidak ada pelanggaran hak cipta dimaksudkan. Tidak lah sopan meng-Copy paste cerita atau hasil karya tulis seseorang tanpa meminta izin dari author yang terkait. Hargai penulis, tinggalkan komentar setelah membaca, terima kasih :^)

.

Summary : Kyuhyun yang masih ingin menikmati masa muda nya kini harus tersudutkan dengan tekanan pernikahan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Di tengah kebingungannya, sosok itu kembali muncul, membawa harapan masa depan tanpa komitmen yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Bagaimana Kyuhyun mengatasinya?

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Sungmin melihat kembali jam digital yang berada di meja televisi apartementnya, sudah pukul Sembilan malam dan sosok itu belum juga muncul. Sungmin menghela nafas dan melirik pada makanan yang sudah tertata rapih di meja makan. Jika memang ia pulang terlambat kenapa tidak mengabari Sungmin dulu, dia kan jadi tidak usah repot-repot memasakan makan malam untuk orang itu.

Sungmin mendumal dalam hati, makanan didepannya sudah siap sejak satu jam yang lalu, rasanya pasti sudah tidak enak karena sudah dingin. Sungmin mengetukkan jarinya ke meja marmer didapur, berfikir mau ia apakan makanan ini? Jujur saja, nafsu makan Sungmin sudah hilang karena terlalu lama menunggu.

Ketika Sungmin hendak memasukan masakan daging, yang merupakan masakan kesukaan orang itu, ia mendengar pintu apartement nya dibuka. Ia mendesah pelan, orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya sudah datang. Niat untuk membuang makanannya pun ia pupuskan.

Sungmin berjalan melewati ruang tengah apartement nya untuk sampai ke lorong masuk apartementnya, atau lebih tepatnya apartement nya bersama sosok yang baru saja melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya disana.

"Hai," sapa sosok itu,

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam menghampiri sosok itu, ia mengambil jas yang sosok itu sampirkan di lengan nya dan membantu sosok itu melepaskan dasinya. Pria itu tahu kalau Sungmin kesal, sudah sangat terlihat dari gelagat dan Bahasa tubuh tunangannya. Bukannya kesal, pria tinggi itu hanya tersenyum kecil, ia menarik dagu Sungmin dan menciumnya cepat. Sungmin melirik tajam pada pria yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar didepannya.

"Baik, aku terlambat, mianhae, rapat itu ternyata berlangsung sangat lama," ucap pria itu, ia meletakkan tangan kanannya dipinggang tunangannya.

"Kau terlambat pulang satu jam dan sama sekali tidak menghubungi ku, Kyuhyun-ah, apakah kau sesibuk itu?" omel Sungmin, akhirnya ia meluapkan kekesalannya pada tunangannya, Kyuhyun. "Aku bahkan hampir saja membuang semua makan malam yang sudah ku buat untuk mu," lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan minta maaf sekaligus memelas, "Bisakah kau memanaskannya lagi? Kekasih mu yang tampan ini belum sempat makan malam, jadi dia kelaparan,"

Sungmin menghela nafas, kalau sudah begini mana mungkin dia tega, "Geurom, selagi aku memanaskan makanannya, kau segeralah mandi, badan mu bau tahu,"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Aigoo, bahkan saat aku pergi ke China untuk urusan bisnis kau mengeluh merindukan wangi tubuh ku,"

Sungmin membesarkan kedua matanya, "YA! Cepat mandi!" pekik Sungmin, wajah nya memerah menahan malu karna Kyuhyun menggodanya.

Kyuhyun langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandi sambil tertawa kencang. Sungmin mendumal, setelah mendengar suara shower dikamar mandi, Sungmin pun segera menuju dapur dan mulai memanaskan makan malamnya satu persatu sambil sesekali melirik pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar Kyuhyun bersenandung dikamar mandi, Sungmin menyukainya, suara Kyuhyun indah, bahkan Sungmin sering memintanya bernyanyi sebelum tidur. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun akan sangat bagus jika menjadi penyanyi, tapi sayang sekali ia harus memendam keinginannya, karna sekarang ia harus ikut andil dalam perusahaan keluarga nya. Sudah hampir tiga tahun Kyuhyun menjabat sebagai CEO di perusahaan keluarga nya membantu ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya. Namun walaupun tidak bisa menjadi penyanyi, Sungmin sering mengajak Kyuhyun untuk manggung di café milik rekan sepekerjaannya setiap akhir pekan, dan tentu saja Kyuhyun mau.

Sementara Kyuhyun menjadi seorang CEO, Sungmin memilih karir nya sebagai seorang guru Seni di salah satu sekolah menengah atas swasta di pusat kota. Sungmin tadinya sempat bingung dengan apa yang akan dijalani nya dimasa depan, kemudian ia pun sadar bahwa semuanya hanya sesederhana ini, hanya merasa nyaman jika berada dilingkungan sekolah. Dan Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk menjadi guru seni. Dan sampailah dia saat ini.

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baik-baik saja, namun bukan berarti hubungan mereka selalu baik, hanya saja sampai saat ini tidak ada masalah yang berarti menguji keduanya. Mungkin hanya pertengkaran-pertengkaran antar pasangan yang menurut mereka itu sangat wajar, dan justru setelah pertengkaran itu biasanya mereka malah akan bermanja-manja satu sama lain.

Keluarga Kyuhyun sangat mendukung hubungan mereka, apalagi Leeteuk dan Kangin, mereka senang karna Kyuhyun mendapatkan wanita sebaik dan secantik Sungmin yang merupakan anak dari sahabat mereka dulu. Keluarga Lee, alias keluarga Donghae juga tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan KyuMin, mereka mendukung asalkan Sungmin bahagia. Nenek Sungmin pun mendukung, walaupun kini usia nya semakin renta namun beliau masih tetap diberikan kesehatan yang prima di desa sana, Sungmin sudah meminta Nenek nya untuk tinggal bersama nya di Seoul, namun nenek nya menolak karna sudah nyaman didesa, katanya.

Dan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun sudah berkembang setelah mereka bertunangan tiga bulan yang lalu. Mereka bahkan sudah tinggal bersama sejak setahun yang lalu, tentu saja dengan kamar terpisah, mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal diluar batas walaupun mereka tinggal bersama. Itu karena Kyuhyun menghormati Sungmin, dan Sungmin yang amat sangat menjaga dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam ketika aroma khas Kyuhyun ketika sehabis mandi memasuki rongga hidungnya. Ia suka mencium wangi Kyuhyun ketika selesai mandi, terasa sangat segar dan wangi. Pencampuran antara wangi sabun cair dan aroma laki-laki. Sungmin bertanya-tanya, apakah wangi semua pria akan sesegar ini ketika sehabis mandi?

"Aroma nya lezat sekali, perut ku sudah protes minta di isi," ucap Kyuhyun ketika ia sampai di meja makan.

Kyuhyun tampak santai dengan celana pendek dan kaus oblong nya, handuk ia biarkan tergantung dilehernya sambil sesekali ia gunakan untuk mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Duduklah, kita makan bersama," ajak Kyuhyun sambil duduk di kursinya.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia ikut mendudukan tubuhnya di didepan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengambil piring Kyuhyun dan mengisinya dengan lauk pauk serta nasi di mangkuk kecilnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati perhatian Sungmin, memang ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sungmin untuk mengambilkan Kyuhyun makanan setiap kali mereka makan bersama dirumah. Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan, Kyuhyun suka dengan perhatian Sungmin yang sangat keibuan.

Namun kemudian ekspressi Kyuhyun berubah heran ketika melihat Sungmin hanya menyiapkan satu piring, dan itu hanya untuknya saja.

"Kenapa hanya satu? Kau tidak makan?" tanya Kyuhyun, menerima nasi dan lauk pauk nya.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Sebenarnya nafsu makan ku sudah hilang entah kemana,"

"Karna menunggu ku?" sela Kyuhyun, "Kau harus tetap makan, Sungmin-ah. Aku tidak suka makan sendirian,"

Sungmin bersikukuh menggeleng, "Aku sudah makan sedikit saat menunggu mu pulang dan aku sudah kenyang,"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas mengalah, "Baiklah,"

Dan Kyuhyun pun mulai memakan makan malamnya sementara Sungmin hanya memperhatikan dari sebrang meja, seperti biasa Kyuhyun akan selalu memuji masakan Sungmin yang memang luar biasa enak. Ini lah salah satu alasannya selalu mengusahakan untuk makan malam dirumah, masakan Sungmin jauh lebih baik daripada masakan restoran termahal dikota.

"Bagaimana hari mu disekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun disela-sela makannya.

Melihat noda saus disudut bibir tunangannya, Sungmin beranjak maju dan mengusap noda itu dengan tangannya sebelum menjawab, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendapat perhatian kecil itu.

"Hari ku baik, sejauh ini tidak ada kendala apa-apa. Hanya saja aku sedikit kasihan dengan anak-anak didik ku, gara-gara peraturan jam tambahan setelah pulang sekolah sepertinya membuat mereka sangat kelelahan," keluh Sungmin.

"Kau juga terlihat lelah," sahut Kyuhyun,

Sungmin mengangguk, "Tentu saja lelah, mana ada pekerjaan yang tidak membuat lelah, tuan CEO," Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecak, "Selalu kau dan mulut mu itu,"

Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Bagaimana pekerjaan mu dikantor?"

"Sebenarnya ada sedikit masalah hari ini, makanya rapat tadi berlangsung lama, tapi tenang saja semua sudah teratasi. Selebihnya tidak ada yang menarik, hanya pekerjaan kantoran yang monoton," lapor Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Kau sudah mengosongkan jadwal mu untuk besok, kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Geurom,"

"Pastikan kau jangan terlambat, acara pemberkatannya jam sepuluh pagi, aku akan berangkat lebih pagi darimu," ingat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan makannya dan meneguk air mineral yang disediakan Sungmin, "Kau sudah mengingatkan ku hampir setiap jam hari ini, mana mungkin aku lupa,"

Sungmin beranjak bangun, mulai memberesi meja makan, "Tentu saja, ini acara suci, sebuah pernikahan Kyuhyun! Mana mungkin kau bisa terlambat,"

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin, "Ya, baiklah,"

Sungmin tidak menanggapi, ia memilih untuk fokus mencuci piring-piring kotor sementara Kyuhyun memilih untuk menonton televisi. Walaupun sedang asik menonton saluran televisi yang sedang menayangkan pertandingan sepak bola klub kesukaannya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa fokus, berkali-kali ia melirik Sungmin yang kini sedang merapihkan piring di rak.

Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke televisi ketika Sungmin selesai.

"Aku akan langsung tidur, jika sudah selesai menonton tolong matikan semua alat elektronik yang masih menyala, selamat malam," ucap Sungmin di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Baik, Mom. Selamat malam, aku mencintaimu," teriak Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil,

Pintu dibanting dengan keras, bersamaan dengan teriakan Sungmin, "Aku juga mencintai mu, idiot!"

Dan Kyuhyun pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar ucapan selamat malam yang 'luar biasa' itu.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya.**

Sungmin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin sambil tersenyum. Ia menggenggam erat sebuah bucket bunga ditangannya sambil sesekali menghembuskan nafas nya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan gugup didalam dirinya.

Sungmin tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun putihnya, wajahnya kelihatan sangat cantik walau hanya di make up tipis oleh penata rias dari Wedding Organizer yang mengatur segala sesuatu untuk acara ini. Rambutnya yang panjang kini disanggul sederhana namun tetap meninggalkan kesan modern, memperlihatkan leher jenjang nya yang putih dan juga seksi. Tak lupa sebuah tiara cantik tersemat dengan indah di sanggul nya.

Sungmin tampak sangat sempurna. Benar-benar cantik.

"Pengantin perempuan silahkan ke altar," pekik seorang petugas WO, kemudian kembali menghilang dengan kesibukannya.

'Semoga saja si bodoh itu sudah bangun dari tempat tidurnya, kalau dia sampai tidak datang, awas aja,' geram Sungmin dalam hati. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan belum melihat tanda-tanda dari tunangannya.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, melirik pada Hyukjae dan Ryeowook yang ada disebelahnya, tampak gugup sama seperti dirinya. Ryeowook tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun yang sama dengan yang dipakai Sungmin, hanya saja Ryeowook tidak menyanggul rambutnya seperti Sungmin. Gadis itu hanya mengepang rambut nya dengan kepangan sulit saja, namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikan gadis mungil tersebut.

"Hyukkie, kajja," ajak Sungmin, mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Hyukjae yang tampak gugup. Bahkan sangat gugup.

Hyukjae tampak luar biasa cantik, gaun pengantin terusan panjangnya terlihat sangat pas ditubuh rampingnya. Make up nya lebih tebal daripada make up Sungmin dan Ryeowook, tentu saja.

Ryeowook ikut mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyukjae dan membantu nya berdiri.

"Aku sangat gugup, bagaimana jika aku menghancurkan acara nya?" cicit Hyukjae, tangannya bergetar ketika mengamit kedua lengan sahabatnya.

Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Bagaimana bisa kau menghancurkan pernikahan mu sendiri, Hyukjae-ah?"

"Akhirnya kau menikah juga, Hyuk," ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum tipis menatap sahabat tersayangnya.

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Aku akan menikah, aku akan menikah dengan ikan jelek itu, dan kalian adalah pengiring ku, sahabatku adalah pengiring pengantinku,"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Hyukjae, mereka pun akhirnya berhasil menghela Hyukjae agar mau melangkah keluar ruang pengantin wanita.

.

Acara pemberkatan pun selesai dengan sangat lancar. Kini tibalah saat yang paling melelahkan, resepsi.

Walau lelah, namun senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Hyukjae dan Donghae selama acara berlangsung. Terlihat jelas rona kebahagiaan diwajah kedua nya ketika menyambut para tamu yang datang. Bahkan ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam pun, kedua pengantin itu masih memperlihatkan senyum cerianya kepada para tamu yang hadir sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk undur diri karena jemputan mereka untuk bulan madu sudah menunggu didepan hotel.

"Nikmati waktu kalian, jangan lupa oleh-oleh ya," Ryeowook memeluk Hyukjae erat sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya dan kembali kedalam rangkulan suaminya, Kim Yesung.

Sungmin melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun dipinggang nya dan berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae, dan tanpa kata langsung memeluk Hyukjae dan Donghae bergantian.

"Hey, kenapa menangis, eoh?" ucap Donghae ketika Sungmin langsung menubruk tubuhnya dan langsung memeluk erat kecil gadis itu.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum maklum melihat Donghae dan Sungmin, ia sudah sangat tahu bagaimana hubungan keduanya, jadi dia sama sekali tidak masalah. Karna bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, Donghae pun memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun untuk mendekat.

"Hey, kau kenapa, hm?" ucap Kyuhyun, perlahan-lahan menarik Sungmin dari dekapan Donghae dan merangkulkan tangannya ke pinggang gadisnya.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Aku bahagia, kalian bahagia. Jangan pedulikan airmata ini, nikmati liburan kalian dan bawakan aku keponakan saat pulang nanti ya,"

Donghae tertawa kecil, sedangkan Hyukjae menunduk karena malu,

"Sungmin-ah, kau ini bicara apa," bisik Hyukjae.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera berangkat, kalian pasti tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat bukan?" ucap Yunho mengingatkan.

Setelah berpamitan dengan semua yang ada disana, mobil Hyukjae dan Donghae pun perlahan melaju meninggalkan lobby hotel yang masih tampak ramai oleh beberapa tamu dan keluarga yang mengantar kepergian sepasang suami istri baru ini.

.

.

.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun, mencondongkan tubuh untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk kekasihnya, "Mau makan sesuatu sebelum pulang?"

Sungmin menggeleng, menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela, "Aku lelah, kita langsung pulang saja, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Apapun untuk mu, sayang,"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, setelahnya Kyuhyun langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan bergegas meninggalkan lapangan parkir hotel dimana mobil mereka di parkir.

.

Kyuhyun melirik ke sebelah kanannya dan melihat Sungmin sedang menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Ini aneh, biasanya Sungmin akan terus mengoceh jika sedang didalam mobil bersamanya, apa karena terlalu lelah makanya gadis itu diam?

"Hyukjae dan Donghae… Mereka terlihat bahagia sekali, ya? Sama seperti saat Ryeowook dan Yesung oppa menikah tahun lalu," ucap Sungmin masih dengan pandangan keluar jendela.

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega ketika Sungmin akhirnya berbicara. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengabaikan kesedihan didalam nada bicara kekasihnya, Kyuhyun tahu betul apa yang membuat kekasihnya sedih, dia tahu betul.

"Kita akan menikah, Min, itu pasti," ucap Kyuhyun lembut, mencoba mendapat perhatian Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhasil, Sungmin akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya, "Tapi kapan? Usia kita sudah dua puluh lima tahun, bahkan kita sudah tinggal bersama setahun belakangan ini, Kyu,"

Kyuhyun menggeram, lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama, "Nanti, Min. Kau tahu aku belum siap menjadi seorang kepala rumah tangga, kita masih muda, nikmati saja dulu apa yang ada sekarang, kenapa kau selalu memusingkan hal-hal yang berbau pernikahan? Toh aku pun tidak akan kemana-mana,"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak menatapnya ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sungmin mendesah pelan, memilih untuk mengalah dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela.

Tujuh tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tahu satu hal. Kyuhyun takut berkomitmen, pemuda itu takut dengan pernikahan yang mengikat. Selalu seperti ini jika Sungmin mengungkit masalah pernikahan. Kyuhyun akan terus mengatakan 'nanti' dan 'nanti' bahkan tidak jarang mereka bertengkar karena masalah ini.

Tapi bukan hanya tinggal bersama yang Sungmin inginkan, melainkan sebuah komitmen, sebuah jaminan akan masa depan. Jaminan akan status dan posisinya dihati pemuda itu. Awalnya Sungmin memahami keinginan Kyuhyun untuk tidak menikah muda saat usia mereka dua puluh tiga tahun, tepat setelah mereka lulus kuliah. Tapi kini keadaannya sudah berbeda, usia mereka sudah dua puluh lima tahun, mereka sudah dewasa dan mapan. Apa lagi yang Kyuhyun tunggu?

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mulai memejamkan matanya ketika keheningan menguasai suasana didalam mobil selama sisa perjalanan pulang mereka.

.

.

.

Sungmin langsung berjalan masuk ke kamarnya ketika mereka sampai di apartement, Kyuhyun hendak menyusul ketika dengan cepat Sungmin menutup pintunya dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengetuk, "Sungmin-ah, jangan begini,"

"Aku lelah, bisakah kau biarkan aku beristirahat? Besok aku mengajar pagi," sahut Sungmin dengan pelan dibalik pintu.

Kyuhyun tahu betul, bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja, ia tahu Sungmin sedang menahan tangis. Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohan dan kepengecutannya yang membuat tunangannya sampai menangis seperti ini.

"Baiklah, jaljayo, aku mencintaimu," Kyuhyun menunggu respon Sungmin.

Namun hening, Sungmin tidak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun pun berjalan memasuki kamarnya, sama sekali tidak tahu jika dibalik pintu kamar Sungmin, Sungmin sedang menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya.**

Kyuhyun menguap lebar sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, ia menoleh dan melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan angka delapan, ia melotot kaget, sudah sesiang inikah? Ia pun bergegas keluar, dan benar saja apartementnya sepi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, Sungmin masih marah.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum dan melihat bahwa sarapan sudah siap di meja. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun mendekat, melainkan note yang ada diatas tutup panci makanannya.

"**Maaf tidak membangunkan mu, kau terlihat sangat lelah hingga aku tidak tega membangunkan mu, sarapan dahulu ketika hendak bekerja, jangan lupa membawa air mineral untuk dibawa ke kantor. Maaf juga tidak bisa menyapa mu secara langsung karena aku ada kelas pagi ini, -LS."**

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, beginilah Sungminnya. Semarah apapun dia dengan Kyuhyun, tunangannya itu pasti akan tetap memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian sedang dalam perang dingin sejak semalam?" tanya Ryeowook, menatap Sungmin pengertian.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, sedang asik menatap kesekeliling café langganannya dan kedua sahabatnya ketika ingin hang out disela-sela kesibukan masing-masing. Berhubung Hyukjae sedang bulan madu, kini hanya ada Sungmin dan Ryeowook saja lah yang absen hari ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti, sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan terus begini? Takut pada pernikahan…" ucap Sungmin diakhiri dengan helaan nafas.

Ryeowook menggengam tangan Sungmin erat, "Sungmin-ah, mungkin benar jika Kyuhyun belum siap. Kau harus lebih bersabar mulai sekarang, banyak kok pria dewasa yang masih takut pada komitmen pernikahan," Ryeowook tersenyum tulus, "Tugas mu sekarang adalah menyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan soal komitmen dan pernikahan, kau bisa kan melakukannya?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja aku bisa!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya dan menghela nafas ketika tidak mendapatkan kabar dari tunangannya. Ini sudah jam makan siang dan Sungmin masih belum mengabarinya. Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya dimeja dengan raut wajah lesu, sepertinya Kyuhyun harus makan siang sendiri hari ini.

Ketika Kyuhyun sedang memejamkan sejenak matanya, terdengar suara sekretarisnya dari pengeras suara yang mengatakan bahwa kakak laki-laki nya sedang menunggu di luar. Kyuhyun menjawab melalui telepon dan menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk membukakan pintu untuk kakak nya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Hangeng pun masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, mengisyaratkan kakak nya untuk duduk di sofa diruangannya.

"Ku lihat ruangan mu tertutup rapat, jadi ku simpulkan kau sedang mengurung diri, aku benar?" tebak Hangeng dan seratus persen benar.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju sofa, "Hanya sedang menunggu kabar dari seseorang,"

"Sungmin?" tanya Hangeng, Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kalian bertengkar? Sepertinya kemarin kalian baik-baik saja di pesta Hyukjae,"

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, menyadarkan punggungnya ke punggung sofa yang empuk, "Kami bertengkar setelah nya, masih masalah yang sama, pernikahan,"

Hangeng mengangguk mengerti, "Wajar jika Sungmin mulai mempertanyakan kelanjutan hubungan kalian, kalian berpacaran sudah lama sekali dan kalian sudah bertunangan selama tiga bulan, wajar jika Sungmin mulai bertanya tentang pernikahan,"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Bahkan Kibum dan Hanni baru menikah setelah bertunangan selama lima tahun, Hyung. Sedangkan aku, aku dan Sungmin bertunangan baru tiga bulan,"

"Pabo! Kibum dan Hanni bertunangan selama lima tahun sebelum menikah karna usia mereka saat itu belum cukup mapan untuk menikah. Sedangkan usia mu dan Sungmin? Kalian seharusnya sudah memiliki minimal satu anak di umur segini,"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Ayolah, kami baru dua puluh lima,"

"Mungkin bagi mu ini hanya angka, tapi bagi seorang perempuan usia itu sesuatu yang serius. Aku tidak akan memaksa mu untuk mengambil keputusan, tapi ada baiknya jika kau mulai memikirkan pernikahan mulai sekarang, Kyu. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi besok, bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti Sungmin mulai lelah dengan sikap mu ini dan menemukan pria yang tidak takut akan komitmen pernikahan dan melamarnya? Kau siap jika itu terjadi?"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam kakaknya, "Itu tidak akan terjadi, Hyung. Jika pun Sungmin akan menikah, dia pasti akan menikah, dan pria itu harus aku. Tidak akan ada pria lain yang pantas mendampingi Sungmin kecuali aku,"

"Kalau begitu segera lah nikahi Sungmin," Hangeng beranjak bangun dari duduknya, "Aku akan makan siang dengan Heechul dan Hanchul, kau mau bergabung?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mulai beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku ikut,"

.

.

.

"Ku dengar pemilik yayasan sekolah tempat mu akan datang minggu ini?" tanya Ryeowook setelah memasukan suapan makan siang nya.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Menurut berita yang beredar disekolah dia akan datang minggu ini. Tapi ada yang aneh sebenarnya,"

"Apa yang aneh?"

Sungmin menopang dagu nya dengan telapak tangannya, "Ku dengar bisnis nya tidak hanya dalam bidang pendidikan, melainkan banyak bidang yang ia geluti, tapi dia memilih untuk mengajar di sekolah kami. Memang nya dia tidak cukup sibuk dengan bisnis nya yang lain?"

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya, "Mana ku tahu, tapi mungkin saja sebenarnya bos mu itu memang lebih tertarik dalam bidang pendidikan. Memang rencana nya bos mu akan mengajar mata pelajaran apa?"

"Sejarah dan Bahasa asing, setahu ku, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu," Sungmin mengangkat bahunya dan mengecek jam tangannya, ia memekik ketika mengetahui jam makan siangnya sudah lewat hampir setengah jam.

Sungmin segera bergegas merapihkan barang-barangnya, ia tersenyum meminta perhatian pada Ryeowook, "Aku harus kembali,"

Ryeowook mengangguk, "Kembalilah, kali ini biar aku yang membayar,"

Sungmin tersenyum sumringah, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi," dan ia pun langsung bergegas meninggalkan café tersebut dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobil nya di basement dan bergegas keluar dari mobil nya dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam plastik putih besar berisi bahan makanan. Tadi pagi dia memang melihat bahwa bahan makanan di kulkas nya sudah mulai menipis, dan Kyuhyun berniat mengisinya beberapa, tentu saja dengan daging kesukaannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat mobil Sungmin yang terparkir dengan jarak tiga mobil dari mobil Kyuhyun, jika ada mobilnya, itu berarti Sungmin sudah pulang dan semoga saja kekasihnya itu sudah tidak marah lagi dengannya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan diacuhkan seharian ini oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melihat layar lantai didalam lift sambil menghela nafas, pekerjaan nya hari ini cukup membuatnya kelelahan belum lagi masalahnya dengan Sungmin yang belum selesai. Beruntung kali ini hanya ada dirinya lah didalam lift, jadi tidak akan ada yang melihat betapa kacau nya seorang Cho Kyuhyun hari ini.

TING!

Kyuhyun keluar dari lift begitu pintu lift terbuka, ketika ia keluar seorang wanita masuk ke dalam lift dan pintu lift pun tertutup dibelakang Kyuhyun yang terdiam. Ia sepertinya mengenali wanita tadi, walaupun hanya melihat sekilas dan tidak fokus tapi Kyuhyun merasa seperti mengenali wanita tadi.

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang pada lift yang sudah tertutup itu. ia mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat-ingat, namun akhirnya menyerah karena mendapati jalan buntu. Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah menuju pintu apartementnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang asik menonton film kesukaan nya ketika pintu apartement terbuka, tanpa menoleh atau melirik pun ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun yang datang. Memang siapa lagi yang bisa masuk sesuka hati kesini selain dia dan Kyuhyun?

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun, dan mengeryit ketika melihat kantung belanjaan ditangan kanan pria itu, "Kau berbelanja?" tanya Sungmin.

"Akhirnya kau mengajak ku bicara," Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, "Ya, tadi pagi ku lihat persediaan di lemari es sudah mulai menipis jadi ku putuskan untuk belanja sedikit,"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Baiklah, letakkan saja di pantry. Lekas mandi dan bergabunglah dengan ku,"

Senyuman Kyuhyun semakin melebar, "Baik!" ia pun segera melakukan apa yang Sungmin suruh tadi.

Sungmin kembali fokus pada tontonan nya, ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi tertutup, perlahan-lahan bibir mungilnya terangkat keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman yang manis.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun selesai melakukan acara mandi nya setelah hampir setengah jam berada dikamar mandi, setelah selesai berpakaian dan menaruh handuk yang ia pakai ke tempat handuk ia pun memutuskan untuk langsung bergabung dengan Sungmin yang masih asik menonton.

"Kau sudah makan malam?"tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya.

"Tadi Hangeng hyung mengajak ku makan malam dahulu sebelum pulang, kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

Sungmin mengangguk, menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Kyuhyun, "Aku sudah makan malam," katanya dengan pandangan masih menatap lurus ke arah televisi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dalam hati tersenyum puas. Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Sungmin dan menarik kekasihnya untuk lebih merapat padanya. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum cerah ketika mendapati Sungmin tidak memprotes tindakannya.

Itu berarti Sungmin sudah memaafkannya.

.

.

.

TBC/End?

Haii everbadeehh… hihi^^

Oke aku mau chit and chat buat yang bertanya-tanya siapa sosok Jack di ff ini, sebenarnya aku tidak memakai cast asli untuk sosok Jack, jadi dia Cuma khayalan belaka untuk melengkapi cerita.

Cerita di ff ini lanjutan dari cerita ff kemarin ya, Cuma ini kehidupan Kyumin setelah tujuh tahun mendatang, dan soal Kangteuk yang kenal sama Khuntoria gak aku jelasin secara detail soalnya gak akan fokus kesana, tapi mungkin pas bagian klimaks ff ini akan aku jelaskan sedikit.

Dan maaf, gak bisa balas review seperti biasa, mungkin mulai chapter depan yaa^^

Tengkyu banget, pelukcium sebesar-besar nya buat pembaca, pereview, kalian luar biasa! Terima kasih buat bimbingannya di ff-ff ku yang kemarin, semoga gak bosen dengan apa yang aku tulis, mohon bimbingannya^^

Gimana? Merasa tertarik kah? Inisih udah ketebak banget ya konflik nya apa, cerita begini udah pasaran banget, tapi pasti akan ada yang beda kok. penasaran? Yuk di vote, kalo banyak yang mau lanjut ya aku lanjut kalo sedikit yang mau lanjut terpaksa gak lanjut hehe.

Jadi, bagaimana?

Silahkan vote di kolom review^^


	2. Chapter 2

GyuMin407

Present

"We found the maturity"

Cast : Super Junior member, OC's, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Family

Disclaimer: alur, ide cerita, setting, semua sah milik author. Kecuali para tokoh yang bersangkutan, mereka milik orang tua, agensi, dan fans mereka masing-masing. Author hanya meminjam nama demi kelangsungan cerita, jadi tidak ada pelanggaran hak cipta dimaksudkan. Tidak lah sopan meng-Copy paste cerita atau hasil karya tulis seseorang tanpa meminta izin dari author yang terkait. Hargai penulis, tinggalkan komentar setelah membaca, terima kasih :^)

.

Summary : Kyuhyun yang masih ingin menikmati masa muda nya kini harus tersudutkan dengan tekanan pernikahan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Di tengah kebingungannya, sosok itu kembali muncul, membawa harapan masa depan tanpa komitmen yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Bagaimana Kyuhyun mengatasinya?

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

"YA! Bagaimana bisa kau memotong sayuran seperti itu? kau bisa melukai tangan mu sendiri nanti!" oceh Sungmin sambil mengambil pisau yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun, mengambil alih pekerjaan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kini tengah berada didapur apartement mereka. Hari ini adalah hari minggu dimana dalam seminggu akhirnya mereka berdua bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama-sama, dan sepertinya minggu ini kedua pasangan itu memilih untuk menetap dirumah. Setelah pagi tadi berlari disekitar taman depan apartmenet mereka dan membersihkan rumah, kini mereka sedang asik menyiapkan makan siang yang sedikit special. Special karna Kyuhyun lah yang memasaknya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, dia memang tidak pernah bersahabat dengan dapur, tidak seperti Sungmin yang sangat mahir dalam urusan dapur seperti masak-memasak. Dulu, sebelum Sungmin tinggal bersamanya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menggunakan dapur apartementnya, dia akan lebih memilih memesan makanan diluar ketimbang harus meledakkan dapur apartementnya dengan mencoba memasak sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Namun, kini Kyuhyun sudah tidak perlu memesan makanan diluar lagi karna ada Sungmin yang mengatur pola makannya. Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan namja nya kelaparan, maka dari itu setiap istirahat jam makan siang mengajar di sekolah dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir sebentar hanya untuk sekedar memasakkan makan siang dan makan malam untuk Kyuhyun, bahkan sesekali mereka makan siang bersama dirumah.

"Aku memang tidak pernah bisa bersahabat dengan dapur, eishh bagaimana ini?!" Keluh Kyuhyun sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Sungmin terkekeh melihat tingkah namja nya, dengan cekatan dirapihkannya helaian rambut Kyuhyun agar rapih seperti semula.

"Lebih baik kau duduk yang manis disana dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini…" ucap Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, mengangkat wajah hendak protes namun diurungkannya ketika melihat tatapan memerintah dari Sungmin, "Arraseo…" ucap Kyuhyun lemas.

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan lemas nya ke meja makan, Sungmin tersenyum, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang tadi dipotong Kyuhyun.

.

"Huwaaa! Wanginya harum sekali…." Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam agar aroma masakan didepannya bisa masuk sebanyak-banyak nya ke rongga hidungnya.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis melihat respon kekasihnya yang berlebihan, diambilnya sepasang sendok dan garpu lalu menggulung pasta buatannya menjadi satu gulungan di garpu.

"Buka mulut mu.." nada suara Sungmin terdengar memerintah, Kyuhyun tentu saja dengan senang hati mengangguk dan segera membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Massita?" Tanya Sungmin ketika suapan pertamanya berhasil dikunyah dan ditelan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat dua ibu jarinya keudara, senyumnya mengembang, menatap Sungmin bangga, "Masakan mu masih menjadi yang terbaik sampai saat ini!" kemudian Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Tentu saja setelah ibuku," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sungmin tertawa kecil, kalau begini Kyuhyun mirip dengan Hanchul, keponakan mereka yang barusia enam tahun, "Kalau begitu habiskan.."

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang duduk diam diruang tengah apartement dengan televisi yang menyala didepannya, walaupun televisi itu hanya dibiarkan tanpa ditonton oleh nya sementara Kyuhyun sedang asik mencuci peralatan makan siang mereka. Kedua nya terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing sampai akhirnya suara bel pintu menyadarkan kedua nya pada realita,

"Biar aku saja yang membuka pintu," Kyuhyun mengurungkan niat nya untuk membukakan pintu ketika Sungmin menawarkan diri untuk membuka pintu.

Sungmin pun berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan apartement mereka. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat seorang pria berbadan kekar dengan setelan jas hitam, yang merupakan seragam untuk para pegawai Kyuhyun tengah berdiri didepan pintu nya dengan raut wajah gelisah.

"Jack! Kenapa kau bisa kesini?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar suara Sungmin yang sedikit meninggi, ia pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dan memeriksa siapa tamu yang datang di tengah hari begini.

"Oh? Jack, ada apa?"

Sungmin dan Jack pun sontak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang berdiri di ujung lorong. Ya, benar, dia adalah Jack yang sama dengan Jack yang hampir membuat Kyuhyun meregang nyawa tujuh tahun yang lalu, kini ia bekerja sebagai bodyguard Kyuhyun setahun belakangan. Banyak yang berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, kala itu saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berusia dua puluh empat tahun tiba-tiba saja Jack datang mendatangi Kyuhyun dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan dan kacau, ia memohon bahkan berlutut meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun dan meminta sebuah pekerjaan.

Awalnya Kyuhyun tentu saja menolak, namun Sungmin yang memang berhati besar merasa tidak tega melihat keadaan Jack yang benar-benar kacau. Ia pun mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun agar mau memberikan Jack pekerjaan dan kesempatan. Dan ternyata Jack benar-benar sudah berubah, bahkan dia menjadi salah satu pegawai kesayangan Kyuhyun.

Jack menggaruk tengkuk nya gugup, "Maafkan saya mengganggu siang anda, tapi Hanchul Agassi ingin bertemu dengan anda,"

"Mwo? Hanchul? Dimana dia?"

Dan kedua mata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun serentak membulat ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil muncul dari balik badan kekar Jack. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat wajah paman dan bibi nya yang terkejut.

"Yimo! Samchon! Annyeonghaseyo.." sapa gadis kecil itu kemudian membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat untuk menyapa kedua paman dan bibinya dengan formal.

"Hanchul-ah, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kajja, masuk bersama yimo," ajak Sungmin, menghela gadis kecil itu agar masuk kedala apartementnya.

Setelah Sungmin dan Hanchul masuk kedalam, Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jack dan hendak menutup pintu ketika Jack memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, menahan pintu agar tetap terbuka.

"Sudah dua hari belakangan ada seorang wanita yang bolak-balik ke apartement mu, Kyu. Aku fikir dia tamu mu, dia hanya berdiri didepan pintu mu berjam-jam dan pergi ketika jam pulang mu atau Sungmin tiba, setiap ku tanya dia siapa dia hanya menjawab bahwa kau pasti mengenalnya," jelas Jack membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi.

"Seorang wanita?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Jack mengangguk.

"Coba kau kirimkan gambarnya yang terekam lewat cctv dan kirim ke e-mail ku,"

"Allgasseumnida,"

Dan Jack pun berlalu dari pintu apartement Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam didepan pintu. Entah mengapa ingatannya kembali pada saat ia berpapasan dengan seorang wanita di lift beberapa hari yang lalu, wanita yang terasa begitu familiar walaupun hanya sekilas melihat.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Panggilan Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya, ia pun segera menutup pintu dan bergegas masuk ke dalam, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran tentang sosok familiar itu yang sekarang malah terus menghantui pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kedua orang tua mu tidak tahu kau melarikan diri kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada keponakannya yang sedang asik memakan ice cream vanilla bersama Sungmin.

"Geurom… Mereka tidak keluar kamar sejak pagi, Hanchul bosan jadi Hanchul kesini saja bersama Samchon dan Yimo," sahut Hanchul dengan mulut berlumuran ice cream.

Sungmin mengambil tissue dan mengusap lumuran ice cream dimulut Hanchul, "Makan pelan-pelan, sayang," tegur Sungmin dan Hanchul mengangguk patuh.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Aish! Apa mereka tidak ingat kalau ada Hanchul diantara mereka sekarang? Selalu saja bertindak seolah-olah mereka tidak punya anak!"

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Kenapa kau mengomel terus? Sudah bagus Hanchul memilih kesini, bagaimana jika dia ke tempat yang kita tidak tahu?"

"Aish, kau selalu membela kedua kakak ku, Min. menjengkelkan, memang mereka pikir hanya mereka yang butuh waktu untuk bermesraan, kita juga butuh Min!"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau marah sekali sih, Kyu?"

Hikss… Hikss…

Sungmin membulatkan matanya mendengar suara isakan lembut disebelahnya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Hanchul sedang menunduk dan menangis.

"Aigoo, sayang kenapa kau menangis, hm? Uljimma…" Sungmin buru-buru mendekap Hanchul yang menangis semakin keras.

"Yimo dan Samchon bertengkar karna Hanchul, Samchon tidak suka Hanchul ada disini, hikss… Yimoooo~" ucap Hanchul disela-sela isakannya.

Kyuhyun menegang ketika Sungmin menatapnya tajam, "Lihat apa yang kau perbuat, Cho Kyuhyun. Minta maaf pada Hanchul, sekarang!"

Mendengar nada tak terbantahkan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mulai beringsut mendekati Hanchul yang masih menangis keras didekapan tunangannya. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin meminta bantuan tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah Sungmin yang melotot marah ke arahnya.

"Hanchul-ah, mianhae, maafkan samchon,ne? Samchon tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja aku sedang sedikit sensitive hari ini," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat penuh penyesalan.

Hanchul menghapus air matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun polos, "Samchon sedang datang bulan ya makanya jadi sensitive? Eomma selalu sensitive kalau datang bulan, apa Samchon juga begitu?"

Kyuhyun melongo, ia melirik Sungmin dan menghela nafas, "Nde, aku sedang datang bulan,"

Kali ini Hanchul menghapus semua air mata yang membasahi wajahnya dan tersenyum cerah pada Kyuhyun, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa, "Geure, kalau begitu samchon ku maafkan. Kata appa, hormon seseorang yang sedang datang bulan itu memang menjengkelkan,"

Sungmin tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Hanchul, dan tawa nya pun menyambar pada Hanchul dan membuat kedua gadis berbeda usia itu tertawa cekikikan bersama-sama, tidak memperdulikan wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah tertekuk dan berwajah masam.

.

.

.

"Untung saja Hanchul pergi kesini, bagaimana jika dia pergi ketempat lain?" ucap Kyuhyun kesal pada kakak nya diujung telfon.

"…"

"Lain kali, jika kau ingin mengurung Heechul noona seharian titipkan dulu Hanchul dirumah Eomma dan Appa, menyusahkan saja," ketus Kyuhyun kemudian menutup telfonnya.

Ia menghela nafas, mencoba menghilangkan emosinya. Bukan karna Kyuhyun tidak suka Hanchul datang kerumahnya dan Sungmin hanya saja dia kesal dengan tingkah kedua kakak nya yang terkadang suka menelantarkan anak sematawayang mereka demi kepuasan sendiri. Bukan hanya sekali Hanchul kabur dari rumah karna orang tua nya mengurung diri dikamar, sudah sering sekali. Untungnya gadis kecil itu selalu datang ke rumah nya bukan ketempat lain yang tidak dikenal.

Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada keponakan kecil nya itu? sungguh, sebenarnya Kyuhyun amat sangat menyayangi Hanchul, hanya saja dia kurang pandai mengekspresikan perasaan nya terhadap anak kecil.

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan dipintu datang bersamaan dengan kepala Sungmin yang menyembul masuk ke ruangan kerja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah nya dan mendapati Sungmin sedang tersenyum cerah,

"Makan malam sudah siap, kapan kau akan keluar dari tempat persembunyian mu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, "Aku akan menyusul kalian lima menit lagi,"

Sungmin menrengut, "Tiga menit, tidak boleh menawar lagi!" ucapnya sambil menutup pintu ruangan kerja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah tunangannya. Ia pun bergegas berdiri dan hendak melangkah ketika suara ponselnya menghentikan langkahnya, ia memeriksa ponselnya dan melihat sebuah e-mail dari Jack.

Ini pasti foto yang ku minta tadi, pikir Kyuhyun.

Jari Kyuhyun dengan lincah menari diatas layar sentuh ponselnya, ia membuka e-mail dari Jack yang berisi sebuah foto wanita sebaya nya sedang berdiri didepan pintu apartementnya. Ada tiga foto disana, pertama foto diambil menyamping, jadi tidak begitu jelas rupa wanita itu. foto kedua diambil dari atas, yang terlihat hanya lah puncak kepala wanita itu saja.

Dan foto ketiga membuat Kyuhyun menarik nafas keras, ia membulatkan matanya tidak percaya pada apa yang dia lihat, ia pun memperbesar gambar ketiga dan benar saja, ia tidak salah lihat. Di gambar ketiga, tampak wajah wanita itu dengan sangat jelas, sepertinya diambil dari kamera intercom pintu apartementnya. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya yang berada disisi tubuhnya. Mempelajari wajah wanita itu baik-baik, dan tetap saja wajah itu tidak berubah.

Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali ketika berpapasan dengan seorang wanita di lift beberapa hari yang lalu, ia merasa sangat familiar dengan wanita itu padahal ia tidak benar-benar berpapasan. Apakah dia wanita yang sama? Tapi… bagaimana mungkin.

Dengan tangan gemetar Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya dimeja, ia menatap kosong ke depan, dan bergumam,

"Andwae! Ini tidak mungkin, bukan dia, pasti bukan dia,"

.

.

.

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya ke atas dengan gerakan ceria mengantar kepergian mobil kedua kakak Kyuhyun yang baru saja menjemput Hanchul. Ia masil bisa melihat Hanchul ikut melambai dibalik kaca mobil yang gelap sampai mobil mereka hilang ditikungan.

Sungmin menurunkan tangannya dan menoleh, ia mengerutkan dahinya mendapati Kyuhyun yang hanya diam tampak melamun. Sejak makan malam tadi, Kyuhyun menjadi sosok yang pendiam, Sungmin tidak tahu kenapa karna sangat tidak biasa Kyuhyun tidak bersemangat seperti ini.

Biasanya, walaupun dia marah-marah karna Hanchul kabur ke apartement mereka, Kyuhyun akan langsung mencair ketika makan malam tiba. Namun sejak di meja makan tadi, Kyuhyun seperti hilang arah, ia hanya makan dalam diam, bahkan tidak nyambung ketika diajak berbicara.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja? Kau jadi pendiam," tanya Sungmin pelan, mengguncang lengan Kyuhyun untuk mendapat perhatian pria tersebut.

Kyuhyun tergagap, "A-Aku tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kita masuk, udara malam semakin dingin disini,"

Dan Kyuhyun langsung berbalik masuk menuju lobby gedung apartement mereka. Sungmin menghela nafas, mungkin benar Kyuhyun sedang ada masalah dan belum mau menceritakannya. Dengan langkah lemas, Sungmin pun berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di depan lift.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih"

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyumnya pada pelayan café yang mengantarkan pesanannya, ia memutuskan untuk memesan espresso kesukaannya dan sepotong cheese cake.

Drrrtttt… drtttt

Gadis itu merogoh kantung tas tangannya, ia melihat layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Setelah menimang-nimang beberapa detik, akhirnya ia mengangkat telfonnya.

"Oh… Wu, apa kabar? Tumben sekali kau menelfon," ucap gadis itu tenang, ia kembali memakan kue nya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

"…"

"Aku belum menemuinya secara resmi, tapi aku sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi tempat tinggalnya, ku dengar minggu ini kau akan ke Seoul?"

"…"

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun masih mengingatku walaupun hampir sepuluh tahun kami tidak bertemu, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, sampai jumpa di Seoul nanti, bye." gadis itu pun menutup telfonnya, memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas nya. Kini pandangannya menatap kosong cangkir kopinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil mencoba mengingat sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir sepuluh tahun tidak ditemuinya, dan juga Kibum. Bagaimana rupa kedua pria itu sekarang? Mereka pasti akan sangat terkejut ketika melihat sosok nya kelak, mereka pasti sudah menganggapnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Tidak selamat dan terpanggang hidup-hidup didalam taksi itu.

Kenyataan itu membuat senyum gadis cantik itu memudar. Semua orang menganggapnya sudah mati, lalu bagaimana jika sosoknya tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan orang-orang dimasa lalunya?

Mungkin mereka akan menganggap nya hantu, atau semacamnya.

Dan perjalanan nya diKorea saat ini ia ingin kembali pada Kyuhyun, ia menyadari kebodohannya selama tinggal di London. Kenapa dia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sebenarnya yang ia sukai itu Kyuhyun bukan Kibum. Jika saja dulu ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar mungkin tidak akan seperti ini kejadiannya.

Dan dia yakin, sampai sekarang pasti masih ada sosoknya dihati Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau merindukan ku?" gumam nya, tiba-tiba senyumnya mengembang diwajah cantik nya.

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, ia melirik jam digital di meja nakas nya dan mendesah pelan, sudah hampir tengah malam dan dia belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya. Mungkin segelas susu hangat bisa membantunya.

Sungmin pun bergegas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan suara sangat pelan, ia melirik pada kamar Kyuhyun yang tertutup dan sudah gelap, itu artinya Kyuhyun sudah tertidur. Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk berjalan tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

.

Sungmin sudah mendapatkan susu hangatnya dan ketika hendak kembali ke kamarnya, ia melewati ruangan kerja Kyuhyun yang masih terang menderang menandakan ada orang didalam sana. Ia mengerutkan dahi, apa Kyuhyun bekerja tengah malam begini?

Ia berjalan mendekat, dan kebetulan pintu nya tidak ditutup rapat. Sungmin baru akan membuka pintu lebih lebar ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Cari tahu siapa dia, apa benar dia orang yang sama. Laporkan semua nya pada ku besok, tidak ada bantahan," ucap Kyuhyun pada seseorang disebrang telfonnya.

Sungmin menghentikan laju tangannya dan membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka sedikit, ia mengintip melalui celah pintu dan melihat Kyuhyun tengah termenung menatap selembar potret.

Sungmin tahu jelas potret apa yang sedang Kyuhyun pegang. Potret itu adalah foto Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan cinta pertama mereka berdua. Sudah sangat lama Kyuhyun tidak menyentuh potret itu, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia melihatnya kembali? Batin Sungmin bergejolak.

"Sudah ku duga, kau belum meninggal. Kau pasti akan kembali," gumam Kyuhyun.

DEG!

Sungmin terdiam, dengan cepat berbalik dan bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tidak peduli jika suara pintu nya terdengar Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Andwae! Dia tidak mungkin kembali, kan."

.

.

.

**Keesokan hari nya.**

Sungmin melamun di meja kerja nya sambil menunggu jam mengajarnya. Ia masih terbayang-bayang dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Tadi pagi pun suasana diantara nya dengan Kyuhyun menjadi kaku, entahlah, padahal tidak terjadi apa-apa pada hubungannya.

Ketika sedang asik melamun, Seohyun, teman sepekerjaannya memanggilnya dengan nada tinggi.

"YA! Aku belum tuli, Seohyun-ah!" dumal Sungmin kesal.

"Aku sudah memanggil mu beberapa kali tapi kau tidak menoleh, ada apa dengan mu hari ini? Ini seperti bukan dirimu,"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, "Sejak kapan kau peduli?"

"Aish, kau selalu saja begitu," Seohyun mengibaskan tangannya, "Kau dipanggil kepala sekolah di ruangannya,"

Sungmin mengangguk, tanpa basa-basi langsung bergegas berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan guru yang lenggang.

Seohyun menatap sosok Sungmin yang menjauh kemudian mendesah pelan, "Kenapa dia tidak bisa ramah pada ku sedikit? Huh,"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang membaca satu per satu dokumen yang disodorkan Yesung, sekretaris laki-laki nya dengan serius. Ia bahkan terlihat sesekali mengurut pangkal hidungnya ketika menemukan laporan yang janggal.

"Ah, ini laporan yang kau minta soal wanita itu," ucap Yesung, memberikan sebuah amplop hijau ke meja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menyingkirkan semua laporan pekerjaannya dan membuka laporan yang baru diberikan Yesung. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Yesung menjelaskan apa yang ada didalam laporan tersebut.

"Menurut hasil dari data yang saya kumpulkan, wanita yang anda cari ini memang benar-benar nona Han Heeyon. Ternyata dia tidak meninggal saat kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, menurut orang terdekatnya ia berhasil keluar dari taksi itu sebelum taksi itu meledak. Dan dia langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit di London oleh keluarga nya, karna keadaannya yang kritis akhirnya keluarga nona Han memutuskan untuk pindah ke London," jelas Yesung sementara Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Dan dia baru kembali ke Seoul minggu lalu, dan selama satu minggu hampir setiap hari dia mengunjungi apartement mu." Lanjut Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa Kibum tahu?"

"Tidak, tuan Kibum sama sekali tidak tahu, sama seperti anda."

"Hubungi Kibum sekarang, Hyung,"

"Maaf?"

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung,

"Tapi sekarang tengah malah di USA, Kyu, kau yakin?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas paham, "A-ah, aku lupa dia ada di USA, hubungi dia nanti saja, Hyung."

Yesung mengangguk, ia melihat ke jam dipergelangan tangannya dan kemudian kemabli menatap Kyuhyun, "Sekarang sudah waktunya kau meeting dengan para pemegang saham, Kyu,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menutup semua file yang tadi dia baca, "Geure, kita ke ruang rapat sekarang,"

Yesung mengangguk dan berjalan duluan menuju pintu. Kyuhyun menyusul, ketika hendak mencapai pintu ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat nama Jack di ID pemanggilnya.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"…"

Rahang Kyuhyun mengetat, "Dia ada disana? Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana, sementara itu kau tahan dia sampai aku datang." Dan Kyuhyun pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Kyuhyun segera keluar ruangannya dan mencari Yesung.

"Hyung, bisakah aku absen untuk rapat kali ini?" ucap Kyuhyun tersengal-sengal.

"Tentu, apa semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak kacau.

"Ada yang harus ku pastikan," ucap Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berlari menuju lift.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryeowook menatap Sungmin khawatir.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang makan siang bersama disalah satu restaurant Jepang kesukaan mereka. Namun, sejak tadi Sungmin seperti mayat yang berjalan. Mungkin raga nya ada bersama Ryeowook tapi jiwa nya berkelana entah kemana.

"Nan gwenchana," sahut Sungmin singkat.

Ryeowook menghela nafas dan meletakkan sumpitnya dengan henatakan kras, membuat bunyi yang cukup membuat pengunjung lain menoleh sebentar pada mereka, "Kau fikir aku bodoh, kau bilang tidak apa-apa tapi wajah mu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya,"

"Perasaan ku tidak enak, Wook," keluh Sungmin.

Ryeowook melipat kedua tangannya di meja, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, "Malhaebwa…"

Sungmin menghela nafas, dan mulai menceritakan berubah nya Kyuhyun kemarin dan juga kejadian semalam, dimana setelah sekian lama mengabaikan foto itu, Kyuhyun kembali melihat foto tentang masa lalunya.

Ryeowook mendengarkan dengan seksama, bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ponselnya bergetar dengan nama Yesung, suaminya dalam ID pemanggilnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada sosok yang duduk sambil tersenyum manis didepannya. Sangat sulit dipercaya, selama ini ia mengira bahwa wanita didepannya sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu, namun ternyata wanita itu masih hidup, duduk manis didepannya dan terlihat semakin cantik diusia dewasanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, oriemanniya," sapa gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, ini kau? Han Heeyon teman ku?" ucap Kyuhyun tercengang.

Heeyon mengangguk, lagi-lagi tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Sungmin mendekap tangannya kedepan dada, menatap Kyuhyun yang terdiam didepannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Kekasihnya membawa 'cinta pertamanya' untuk tinggal bersama mereka di apertement mereka? Oke, secara teknis apartement ini milik Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin sudah tinggal bersama Kyuhyun diapartement ini lebih dari setahun dan bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun membawa wanita lain disaat ada Sungmin yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya?

"Min, Heeyon tidak memiliki siapapun diSeoul. Dia hanya mengenalku dan Kibum disini, dan Kibum sedang tidak ada di Seoul, kau tahu itu. Apartement kita memiliki tiga kamar, masih ada satu kamar kosong, dan bisa kan kita memberinya tumpangan tempat tinggal untuk sementara?" ucap Kyuhyun berusaha selembut mungkin.

"Tapi dia bisa tinggal di hotel atau dimanapun, kenapa harus di apartement **kita**?!" Sungmin menekankan nada bicara nya pada kalimat 'kita'.

"Min, kumohon dewasa lah, ini bukan seperti dirimu," Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, "Apa kau cemburu dengan Heeyon?"

'Tentu saja aku cemburu, bodoh! Dia cinta pertama mu!' teriak Sungmin dalam hati. Ingin sekali meneriakan kalimat itu didepan Kyuhyun, namun tentu saja Sungmin tidak melakukannya, ia memilih untuk memakai mode : poker face.

Sebaliknya, gadis itu malah tersenyum pengertian, "Baiklah, lakukan sesuka mu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, ia berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan menarik gadisnya kedalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dipuncak kepala Sungmin, "Terima kasih, aku beruntung karena memiliki mu,"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, entah mengapa ia merasakan seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

.

.

.

Heeyon bangkit dari duduknya ketika Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang tengah, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir, "Sungguh Kyu, aku bisa menginap ditempat lain kalau kekasih mu keberatan, aku kembali bukan untuk merepotkan siapapun,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng, "Kau tidak punya siapa-siapa disini, kau bisa tinggal disini selama kau di Seoul, Sungmin tidak mempermasalahkan kok,"

Tepat saat Kyuhyun selesai bicara, Sungmin datang dan ikut bergabung bersama Kyuhyun dan Heeyon diruang tengah. Sungmin menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, walaupun perasaannya sedikit tidak enak tapi dia mencoba untuk menghormati tamu mereka, "Tinggalah, anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri,"

"Kau serius, Sungmin-ssi? Aku tidak mengganggu kalian?" tanya Heeyon tak percaya dengan respon Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun akan menunjukkan kamar mu, maaf tidak bisa ikut bergabung, aku lelah dan seperti nya akan langsung tidur. Permisi," pamit Sungmin sambil berlalu masuk kedalam kamar nya.

.

"Kyu, serius, kalau aku menganggu kalian lebih baik aku tinggal di hotel," ucap Heeyon dengan raut wajah tidak enak,

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Sudahlah, mari aku tunjukan kamar mu,"

Kyuhyun menatap pintu kamar Sungmin sebentar sebelum akhirnya membantu Heeyon memindahkan barang bawaannya kedalam kamar kosong di apartementnya. Tanpa diberitahu pun Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin marah, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Tapi setidaknya Sungmin mau mencoba menerima Heeyon, kan? Sungmin hanya belum mengenal Heeyon saja.

Karena terlalu asik dengan pikirannya, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya Heeyon sedang menyeringai sambil menatap pintu kamar Sungmin yang tertutup.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

**Aku tidak pernah merasa segelisah ini, tidak pernah. Tapi entah mengapa melihat wanita itu, cinta pertama nya membuat perasaan ku gelisah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku gelisahkan, apa karena dia seseorang yang pernah Kyuhyun cintai atau karena dia adalah cinta pertama kekasih ku? entahlah, mungkin ini hanya kecemburuan ku yang berlebihan.**

**Menghentakkan kaki karena frustasi, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower, tidak memperdulikan tubuh ku yang basah kuyup dibawah shower dengan pakaian lengkap. Aku harus mengembalikan keseimbangan emosi ku dan menghadapi Kyuhyun. Aku harus dewasa, ya dewasa, persetan.**

**Setelah lima belas menit berdiri dibawah shower, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti, air dingin sudah cukup membekukan kepala ku. Setelah menyisir rambut, aku meraih piyama yang ada di lemari penyimpanan baju, mengambil satu dan segera memakainya sebelum kembali ke tempat tidur. **

**Langkah ku terhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun tengah berbaring terlentang di Kasur ku, ia mendudukan tubuhnya dengan sigap ketika mengetahui aku sudah ada didepannya. Menatapnya tanpa ekspressi, dan dari raut wajahnya, dia tahu kalau aku marah.**

**Hening selama beberapa menit, kami hanya saling menatap dalam keheningan dan saling menilai satu sama lain, bersyukur aku tidak menangis dikamar mandi tadi, karena pasti mata ku akan bengkak kalau aku menangis. Ku naikkan sebelah alis ku ketika melihat Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan nya padaku, mengajakku untuk mendekat. Sempat ragu, namun akhirnya aku meraihnya, ia menggenggam tangan ku erat, meremasnya dan menarikku untuk berbaring dengannya dikasur ku.**

**Kami berbaring saling berhadapan dalam diam sebelum akhirnya ia meraih tangan ku dan meletakkannya diatas pipi nya, diatas tulang rahangnya yang terpahat. **

"**Aku benci kau marah dengan ku, Min. Maafkan aku jika kedatangan Heeyon membuat mu tidak nyaman tapi sungguh, aku hanya berniat membantunya dan tidak lebih," ucap nya terdengar sangat tulus.**

**Mata ku berkaca-kaca, seharusnya aku tahu kalau dia akan meminta maaf. Bukankah memang seperti ini caranya meminta maaf padaku? Tapi tetap saja aku tersentuh, lagi-lagi aku bersikap kekanakan. Benar, Kyuhyun hanya menolong Heeyon, kenapa aku berfikir terlalu jauh, sih?**

"**Aku tidak marah, Kyu, sungguh. Hanya saja, perasaan ku tidak tenang, entah mengapa. Aku tahu ini kekanakan tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi," ku tatap wajah nya yang menampakkan raut wajah frustasi, mempelajarinya baik-baik, "Buat aku tenang, Kyu. Nikahi aku,"**

**Dia terlihat ragu, dalam hati aku berdo'a semoga ia mempertimbangkan ucapan ku yang entah sudah keberapa ratus kali.**

"**Aku akan menikahi mu, aku janji, tapi tidak sekarang. Sungmin-ah, kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintai mu, ku mohon bersabarlah sebentar lagi,"**

**Aku ingin berteriak, memaki nya dengan semua umpatan yang ada tapi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata.**

"**Keluar lah, Kyu, kau ku maafkan, aku ingin tidur." Hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan.**

**Kyuhyun menatap ku sedih, aku tahu dia belum siap dengan pernikahan, tapi apakah dia juga tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan ku? Kyuhyun menghela nafas, kemudian mengangguk menandakan ia mengerti. Bangkit dari Kasur ku, dia berdiri menjulang didepan ku.**

"**Aku mencintai mu," ucapnya. Dengan sebuah ciuman lembut di kening ia meninggalkan kamar ku.**

**Setelah nya aku hanya bisa menangis, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat sedih. Aku menangis sampai aku tertidur karena kelelahan.**

**Sungmin POV end.**

.

.

.

TBC

Nah… akhirnya sosok misterius itu memunculkan rupa nya hehe^^

Wahh seneng liat respon nya positif semua hehe, jangan bosan-bosan memberi aku masukannya ya teman-teman semuanyaa^^

Dan sumpah kaget ada salah satu reader yang udah nebak alur cerita ini dari awal sampe akhir-_- kereeennnn, tapi karna sudah ketahuan jadi aku harus putar otak lagi supaya gak terlalu ketebak huhu~

**Big Thanks Too :**

**ShinShinSparkyu, PaboGirl, anakyumin, keykyu, fariny, x, Guest, Helda Cho, hanna, koukei8696, kityming90, melee, lovers, 137, rhara, Aey raa kms, danactebh, KyuminTown, KikyWP16, fivah, chkyumin, Rinda Cho Joyer, kyumin joyerChoLee, whey.k, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, dewi. , chominhyun, Cho MeiHwa, minnalee1, , prfvckgyu, imSMinL, cloudswan, riesty137, 217NAP, aprilbunny9, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, LiveLoveKyumin, .vikink, Heldamagnae, adhe kyumin 137, ratu kyuhae, Meonbelle713, imAlfera, TifyTiffanyLee, abilhikmah, aryaahee, Jessyuri, Sera Lee, nanayukeroo.**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi beneran deh suwer aku terima kasih banget buat yang dukung ff ini buat terus update, sampai jumpa di chapter depan yaa^^

Salam Tjoyers^^

GyuMin407


	3. Chapter 3

GyuMin407

Present

"We found the maturity"

Cast : Super Junior member, OC's, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Family

Disclaimer: alur, ide cerita, setting, semua sah milik author. Kecuali para tokoh yang bersangkutan, mereka milik orang tua, agensi, dan fans mereka masing-masing. Author hanya meminjam nama demi kelangsungan cerita, jadi tidak ada pelanggaran hak cipta dimaksudkan. Tidak lah sopan meng-Copy paste cerita atau hasil karya tulis seseorang tanpa meminta izin dari author yang terkait. Hargai penulis, tinggalkan komentar setelah membaca, terima kasih :^)

.

Summary : Kyuhyun yang masih ingin menikmati masa muda nya kini harus tersudutkan dengan tekanan pernikahan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Di tengah kebingungannya, sosok itu kembali muncul, membawa harapan masa depan tanpa komitmen yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Bagaimana Kyuhyun mengatasinya?

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang asik dengan masakannya ketika sepasang lengan besar memeluk nya dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh pun Sungmin tahu siapa yang memeluknya, tentu saja Kyuhyun, memang nya siapa lagi.

Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin agar menghadapnya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, "Kau, pagi hari, dan dapur ku adalah kesempurnaan untuk mengawali hari, sayang,"

Sungmin tersenyum, mengusap rahang kekasihnya dengan lembut, "Sarapan sebentar lagi siap, lebih baik kau menyiapkan piring nya,"

"Baiklah," sahut Kyuhyun, sedikit tidak rela ketika melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang cemberut, mematikan kompor, Sungmin pun berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang menata piring di meja makan. Kyuhyun melirik sedikit lewat bahunya dan memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu, Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun sengaja mengacuhkannya hanya mncibir sambil terus melangkah. Sungmin membungkuskan lengannya dipinggang Kyuhyun untuk mendapat perhatian Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun tertawa melihat kelakuannya.

Mereka tertawa keras dan berhenti ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin untuk duduk di meja makan. Mereka awalnya saling menatap sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun menyeringai dan mencium bibir Sungmin panas. Mereka saling melumat satu sama lain, seakan-akan diapartement itu hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

"Oh, Astaga!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sontak langsung memisahkan diri ketika mendengar pekikan seseorang yang berasal dari ujung lorong dapur dimana disana berdiri Heeyon yang sedang berdiri mematung dengan mata yang hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Heeyon tersadar dan tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"Oh, maaf. Aku mengganggu, ya? Aku-aku…" Heeyon memutar matanya, mencari kalimat yang pantas diucapkan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, jengkel dengan suasana yang mendadak menjadi canggung, "Baiklah, lebih baik kita sarapan sekarang. Aku ada meeting pagi ini,"

Sungmin mengangguk, ia pun bergegas mengambil masakannya di atas wajan dan segera memindahkannya ke piring sebelum ia sajikan di meja makan, Kyuhyun juga ikut membantu Sungmin menyiapkan makanan sambil sesekali melempar candaan guna mencairkan suasana yang sempat canggung.

"Mian soal yang tadi, ne? lebih baik sekarang kita sarapan," ucap Sungmin sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi sebelah Kyuhyun.

Heeyon tersenyum canggung dan mulai memakan sarapannya, "Ini enak, aku tidak menyangka Sungmin-ssi bisa memasak makanan seenak ini," puji Heeyon,

"Ah, benarkah? Kyuhyun sering bilang kalau masakan ku tidak enak," ucap Sungmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeringai disebelahnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa, memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

.

"Apa rencana kalian hari ini?" tanya Sungmin, meletakkan sumpitnya di samping mangkuk nasinya.

"Pagi ini aku ada meeting dengan salah satu klien ku, setelah itu kosong sampai selesai jam makan siang, kemungkinan aku akan menjemput mu ke sekolah saat makan siang, Min." jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus memakan sarapannya, "Kau?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya mengingat-ingat jadwalnya hari ini, "Hari ini pemilik yayasan sekolah dimana aku mengajar datang dari London, dan aku yang ditugaskan untuk menjeputnya di bandara pukul Sembilan, jadi bisa dipastikan aku bisa makan siang dengan mu," Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heeyon, "Bagaimana dengan Heeyon-ssi?"

Heeyon berdehem sebelum menjawab, "Mungkin aku akan mengunjungi beberapa teman lama,"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Oh itu bagus sekali, semoga hari kita semua lancar, ne?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap puncak kepala Sungmin. Tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Heeyon terus menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mata mengerikan.

.

.

.

**USA**

Kibum membulatkan kedua matanya ketika melihat isi dari e-mail yang dikirimkan Yesung, sekretaris Kyuhyun kepadanya. Ia mengusap kedua matanya kemudian kembali membaca kata-per-kata yang tercetak dalam surat elektronik tersebut.

Hanni yang baru masuk ke ruangan kerja Kibum setelah selesai menidurkan Baro, anak mereka pun mengerutkan dahi nya melihat ekspressi wajah suaminya.

"Bum-ah, gwenchana?" tanya Hanni, berjalan mendekati Kibum.

Kibum mengankat wajahnya dari laptop, kemudian tersenyum manis menyambut istrinya, "Baro sudah tidur?" tanya Kibum, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hanni.

"Sudah, dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, ku tanya kau sedang baik-baik saja? Ekspressi wajah mu terlihat sangat terkejut,"

Kibum mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan istrinya kemudian membimbingnya agar duduk dipangkuan Kibum, Kibum memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk layar laptopnya.

"Bacalah," ujar Kibum pelan, mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung istrinya.

Hanni mulai membaca isi e-mail tersebut dan ketika merasakan tubuh istrinya menegang, Kibum langsung mengeratkan pelukannya, menegaskan posisinya pada istrinya, sesuatu yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Jadi, dia belum meninggal?" tanya Hanni, menoleh untuk melihat wajah suaminya.

"Ternyata belum," sahut Kibum.

"Minggu depan kita akan pindah ke Seoul, kita pasti akan bertemu dengannya, kan?" tanya Hanni, mulai mencari informasi tentang perasaan suaminya terhadap cinta pertamanya kini.

"Ya, tentu saja kita akan bertemu dengannya. Tapi tenanglah, aku hanya kaget karna dia ternyata masih hidup, aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun yang akan membuat mu tidak nyaman…" ucap Kibum menggantung,

"Tapi?" desak Hanni.

"Aku hanya menyayangkan sikap Kyuhyun. Mungkin aku bisa mengerti dia khawatir karna di Seoul Heeyon tidak memiliki kerabat selain aku dan Kyuhyun, tapi mana bisa dia mengajak wanita lain tinggal bersama nya dimana ada tunangannya disana." Jelas Kibum.

Hanni mengangguk, "Geurom, ini akan menjadi sulit untuk Sungmin, apalagi yang ku tahu Kyuhyun masih belum terpikirkan untuk berkomitmen pernikahan, Sungmin sampai frustasi ketika menceritakannya pada ku di video call terakhir kami,"

Kibum mendesah pelan, "Semoga saja Kyuhyun tidak mengacaukan segalanya,

.

.

.

Sungmin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah banner yang bertuliskan nama lengkap calon atasan barunya. Jika begini, Sungmin merasa seperti seorang fangirl yang sedang menunggu kedatangan artis idolanya di bandara, Sungmin teringat dengan Hyukjae yang pernah mengajak nya ke bandara hanya untuk melihat kedatangan boyband Super Junior yang baru pulang konser diluar negeri semasa kelas tiga SMA sampai kuliah. Mereka bahkan rela bolos kuliah hanya demi melihat Super Junior lewat di bandara Incheon.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil ketika mengingat masa-masa fangirlnya. Sayang, semenjak mereka lulus kuliah, mereka tidak punya waktu lagi untuk fangirl atau semacamnya.

Sungmin sedang asik mengingat masa lalu ketika seorang pria yang sangat tinggi dengan kacamata hitam tengah memandangnya lekat. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki lalu kembali lagi ke ujung kepala dan kembali sampai ke ujung kaki dan berakhir ke banner yang dibawa Sungmin. Sungmin yang risih dilihati seperti itu pun menghentakkan kaki nya kelantai, kemudian berdecak pinggang.

"YA! Kau tidak punya sopan santun, ya? Kenapa melihati seorang gadis sampai seperti itu?!" omel Sungmin. Dahi pria itu berkerut, kemudian ia melepas kacamata hitamnya.

Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya ketika melihat wajah pria didepannya.

SANGAT TAMPAN,

Itu kata pertama yang ada dibenak Sungmin ketika melihat rupa pria itu. Wajahnya terkesan dingin dan benar-benar tampan, walau masih lebih tampan Kyuhyun, tapi pria ini tampan.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke pakaian yang dipakai pria ini, sebuah kemeja berwarna biru laut melekat dengan indah ditubuhnya yang tegap dengan lengan yang digulung sampai siku, dipadukan dengan celana jeans dan… OH! Kenapa Sungmin jadi menilai penampilan pria ini?!

"Kau menjemput Kris Wu, kan?" tanya pria itu, membuat Sungmin tersadar dan kembali pada realita.

"Ah, nde. Apa kau pengawalnya? Lalu dimana Wu Sajangnim? Apa beliau masih didalam?" ucap Sungmin sambil sesekali berjinjit agar bisa melihat dibalik bahu pria tinggi itu.

"Kau pasti Lee Sungmin, kan? Salah satu guru seni disekolah ku sekaligus orang yang ditugaskan menjemput ku? Perkenalkan nama saya Kris Wu," ucap pria itu sambil menyimpan kacamata hitamnya disaku kemejanya.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Saya tidak berniat untuk berkenalan dengan anda, dan ya, saya Lee Sungmin dan o…. Apa? Saya menjemput mu?" Sungmin melebarkan kedua pupil matanya, "Jangan bilang kau…"

Pria itu tiba-tiba menyela, "Ya, Saya adalah orang yang seharusnya anda jemput. Saya direktur Wu,"

"Mwoya? A-ah… jwesonghamnida sajangnim…" ucap Sungmin dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, dia fikir direktur Wu adalah seorang ahjussi dengan kepala botak atau beruban, bukankah seorang CEO biasanya berpenampilan seperti itu? Bukan seorang pria muda yang bahkan sangat tampan. Ya, kecuali Kyuhyun, dan atasannya ini.

'Habislah kau, Sungmin,' batin Sungmin.

Kris menatap gadis didepannya dengan senyum tertahan. Gadis ini pasti sedang mengumpati dirinya sendiri karena sudah salah mengira bos nya sebagai pengawal. Kris sebenarnya ingin marah-marah, tapi kasihan juga. Sungmin ini pasti jarang melihat majalah dan forum bisnis di internet makanya tidak mengenali wajahnya.

Kris berdehem sebelum bicara, "Bisakah kita langsung ke mobil saja?"

Sungmin terkesiap dan langsung mengangguk. Dengan sigap ia menghela atasannya untuk berjalan menuju tempat parkir bandara. Kris mengerutkan dahinya ketika sampai didepan mobil yayasan yang dibawa Sungmin.

"Tidak ada supir?" tanya Kris.

"Ah, supir yayasan sedang tidak masuk, sajangnim. Saya yang akan menyetir," jawab Sungmin takut-takut.

"Saya yang akan menyetir,"

Sungmin memasang ekspressi terkejut, "A-Apa? Tidak bisa sajangnim, bagaimana bisa direktur menyetiri pegawainya,"

Sungmin menahan tangan Kris yang hendak membuka pintu mobil. Kris mengerutkan dahi melihat tangan Sungmin yang menahan tangannya, dengan sekali hentak, Kris menghempaskan tangan Sungmin di tangannya.

"Jwe… Jwesonghamnida, sajangnim," Sungmin buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kris.

"Saya akan disupiri jika pegawai yang menjemput saya namja, tapi saya tidak bisa menerima jika disupiri oleh seorang yeoja. Berikan kunci nya," Kris mengadahkan tangannya didepan Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menyerahkan kunci mobil kepada atasannya, dan tanpa protes masuk kedalam mobil ketika atasannya menyuruhnya masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi nya ketika Sungmin tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya, biasanya sesibuk apapun Sungmin, gadis itu pasti akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengangkat atau membalas pesan Kyuhyun. Tapi sejak Kyuhyun mengantar gadis itu ke sekolah nya, Sungmin belum mengabari Kyuhyun lagi. Apa Sungmin sedang benar-benar sibuk? Bukankah atasan barunya hari ini datang dari London?

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan itu datang bersama masuk nya Yesung yang mengatakan bahwa meeting akan dimulai dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

"Sajangnim, meeting akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menatap ponselnya yang ada dimeja sekali lagi lalu menghela nafas, "Baiklah, hyung tolong kau persiapkan bahan persentasinya,"

Yesung mengangguk, "Allgaseumnida,"

Kyuhyun pun bergegas berdiri dari meja nya dan berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa menyadari bahwa ponselnya sedang menyala dan tertera nama Sungmin disana.

.

.

.

"Huh? Bukankah tadi dia menelfon?" gumam Sungmin, menatap ponselnya dengan dahi berkerut.

Sungmin buru-buru memasukan ponselnya ketika melihat atasannya keluar dari minimarket dan masuk kedalam mobil. Sungmin dan atasannya memang sengaja mampir ke minimarket karena sajangnimnya ingin membeli sesuatu yang Sungmin juga tidak tahu. Dan untuk apa juga Sungmin tahu?

"Sajangnim, soal dibandara tadi saya benar-benar minta maaf, saya tidak tahu kalau itu anda," ucap Sungmin terdengar lantang dalam keheningan.

Kris hanya melirik Sungmin seklias dan kembali fokus pada jalan didepannya, melihat respon Kris membuat Sungmin ketar-ketir. Kris sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda ingin damai dengannya, Sungmin menghela nafas. Mungkin besok dia akan menjadi pengangguran.

.

"Saya akan mulai mengajar besok, jadi tolong minta kepala sekolah untuk atur jadwal saya mengajar," ucap Kris sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Sungmin.

Kini keduanya sedang berada didepan gedung kompleks apartement elite dikawasan Gangnam yang Sungmin yakini adalah kawasan tempat tinggal atasannya. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah gedung apartement atasannya bersebrangan dengan gedung apartement nya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Baik, saya pamit kalau begitu," Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya dan bergegas masuk kedalam mobil, kembali ke sekolah.

Kris menatap mobil itu sampai hilang ditikungan, ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berbalik masuk kedalam gedung setelah bergumam, "Lee Sungmin, akhirnya aku menemukan mu."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut bos mu dengan pengawal, heh? Haha" Kyuhyun tertawa keras mendengar cerita Sungmin tentang atasannya.

Sungmin sebenarnya ingin sekali melempar bbimbap yang ada dimeja dan menyumpalkannya kedalam mulut Kyuhyun yang terbuka lebar.

"Cho Kyuhyun berhentilah tertawa! Kau menyebalkan sekali, sih," dumal Sungmin, tapi tidak bereaksi apa-apa karena Kyuhyun masih tertawa keras.

Sungmin menghela nafas, mencoba menekan rasa kesalnya sedalam-dalamnya. Sungmin menggebrak meja dengan pelan dan ternyata itu mampu membuat tawa Kyuhyun berhenti, Sungmin memelototi Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya.

"Ah, ya, mian, aku keterlaluan, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil cengengesan.

Sungmin mengangguk, niatnya untuk menyumpal Kyuhyun dengan bimbap menguap entah kemana, "Dia tinggal di gedung apartement diseberang gedung apartement kita, Kyu,"

"Jeongmal?" tanya Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut, Sungmin mengangguk.

"Waw, kebetulan sekali," komentar Kyuhyun sambil menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

.

.

.

Suasana di restaurant western itu cukup tenang walaupun ramai pengunjung, sekarang memang jam-jam sibuk restaurant karna sekaranga dalah jam makan siang. Disebuah meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan, terlihat seorang wanita dan pria yang sedang asik menyantap steak nya sambil mengobrol akrab, terlihat sekali jika mereka adalah teman lama.

"Jadi kau tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun itu?" tanya pria berwajah tampan itu sambil mengiris dagingnya.

"Ya, aku berhasil tinggal dirumah nya," sahut wanita itu dengan nada menggantung.

Pria itu mengangkat alisnya, "Tapi? Ada apa Hee?"

"Kyuhyun sudah memiliki tunangan, Wu," gadis itu, Hee alias Heeyon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Kris makin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau tahu Kyuhyun sudah punya tunangan dan kau masih bersikukuh tinggal bersama nya? kau kan bisa tinggal di salah satu apartement milik ku, apa kau tidak merasa risih tinggal dirumah orang yang sudah bertunangan?"

"Bukan begitu," Heeyon meletakkan pisau dan garpunya, "Tunangannya mengijinkan ku tinggal, Wu. Dan aku rasa itu tidak akan menjadi masalah selama tunangannya mengijinkan,"

Kris tertawa jengkel, "Aku tahu siapa dan bagaimana sikap mu, kau tentu tidak akan melepaskannya, kan?"

"Urus saja gadis kecil mu yang kau cari itu dan berhenti merecoki ku,"

.

.

.

Kris mengantar Heeyon sampai ke lobby apartement, ia mengerutkan dahi nya karna ternyata apartement Kyuhyun yang teman nya ceritakan itu bersebrangan dengan apartement yang kini ditinggali nya.

"Kenapa dengan wajah mu itu?" tanya Heeyon, heran melihat ekspressi Kris.

"Ternyata apartement Kyuhyun itu bersebrangan dengan apartement yang ku tinggali sekarang," jawab Kris apa adanya.

"Jeongmal?"

Kris mengangguk. Ia melihat jam tangannya dan melihat sudah pukul delapan malam, sudah waktu nya dia kembali ke apartement nya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk ke sekolah besok.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, kau bisa naik sendiri, kan?"

Heeyon memutar bola matanya, "Kau meremehkan ku,"

Kris tertawa dan ia pun berbalik hendak melangkah ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk, Kris tiba-tiba terdiam melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pundak Sungmin. Selama ini ajudan yang ia suruh memantau Sungmin tidak pernah melaporkan jika Sungmin memiliki kekasih atau teman dekat laki-laki, jadi wajar saja jika ia terkejut melihat kedekatan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kris langsung memasang wajah datar nya ketika Sungmin melihat dan berjalan ke arah nya.

"O- Sajangnim, sedang apa kau disini?" Sungmin melirik Heeyon yang berdiri disamping Kris, "Apa kalian saling mengenal?"

Heeyon tertawa canggung, "A-ah, aku belum memberitahu kalian ya? Dia adalah Kris Wu, teman ku selama di London, Sungmin-ssi, Kyuhyun-ah,"

Kris menoleh pada Heeyon, "Jadi dia Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun yang merasa nama nya disebut pun berdehem kecil, "Saya Cho Kyuhyun,"

Kris pun menjabat tangan Kyuhyun kuat, "Kris Wu, Sungguh kebetulan yang sangat langka,"

"Ya, dunia sempit sekali bukan. Orang yang kita kenal ternyata kenal juga dengan teman kita yang lain," sambung Sungmin.

Kris tersenyum kecil pada Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahi ketika melihat nya. namun ia langsung bersikap biasa ketika Kris kembali menoleh pada nya, "Sepertinya kita akan bertemu lagi, banyak yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu," ucap Kris.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kau bisa mengatur jadwal mu dengan jadwal ku nanti,"

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pulang, selamat malam," salam Kris kemudian berbalik keluar.

Kyuhyun memandang punggung Kris sampai menjauh, alarm pejantannya tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan peringatan serius. Ia bisa tahu tatapan apa yang diberikan atasan tunangannya itu kepada Sungmin, dan dia tidak bisa mengabaikan bagaimana cara Kris memandang Sungmin. Ada yang tidak beres, bahkan mereka baru bertemu hari ini, kan?

Kyuhyun tersentak, baru sadar jika sedari tadi melamun ketika Sungmin mengguncang lengannya,

"Kyu, kau mau naik tidak?" ucap Sungmin, menunjuk lift yang terbuka dengan dagunya.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya.**

Suasana lorong sekolah sedang ramai ketika Sungmin berjalan melewati lorong bersama beberapa murid nya yang berlarian masuk karna bel masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya, seperti de javu.

"Guru Lee!"

Sungmin menoleh ketika seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya di belakang, Sungmin menoleh dan melihat Seohyun sedang berjalan menghampirinya melewati kerumunan murid-murid. Seohyun tersenyum, merapihkan kemeja nya yang kusut karna berlari.

"Kau mau ke ruangan guru, kan? Bareng ya,"

Sungmin mendengus sebal, "Terserah," dan Sungmin pun kembali berjalan.

Seohyun yang tertinggal pun buru-buru menyusul, "Guru Lee, ku dengar sajangnim akan mulai mengajar hari ini. Dan yang ku dengar dia masih muda dan sangat tampan, apa itu benar? Kau kan menjemputnya di bandara kemarin,"

Sungmin melirik Seohyun sebentar, "Kau ini, sejak kuliah kalau sudah membicarakan pria tampan pasti sangat antusias. Kau kan sudah punya Yonghwa Oppa,"

"Eish… Aku kan hanya antusias, bukan berniat untuk macam-macam." Seohyun mendumal, "Jadi, bagaimana? Tampan tidak?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan temannya, "Kupastikan kau akan langsung pingsan ketika melihatnya,"

.

"Mulai hari ini saya akan membantu di sekolah ini sebagai pengajar, mohon bimbingannya," ucap Kris mengakhiri pidato selamat datangnya di ruangan guru sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Semua guru bertepuk tangan tanda antusias, apalagi guru-guru wanita dan pengurus tata usaha yang rata-rata wanita berusia muda yang belum menikah. Sepertinya, karisma Kris sudah cukup membuat wanita-wanita diruangan tersebut lupa diri, kecuali Sungmin yang sudah bertemu Kris kemarin.

"Aku memang tidak pingsang ketika melihat nya, tapi aku merasa tulang-tulang ku meleleh ketika melihat direktur," bisik Seohyun pada Sungmin yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Kau memang lemah terhadap mereka yang berwajah tampan, Seohyun-ah,"

"Seperti kau tidak saja," cibir Seohyun.

"Aku memang sempat terpesona, tapi aku sudah punya Kyuhyun. Dan bagiku, memiliki Kyuhyun sudah lebih dari cukup," sahut Sungmin.

Seohyun memutar bola matanya, "Lagi-lagi, kau dan ucapan penuh cinta mu,"

Sungmin tertawa, mengabaikan tatapan bosan Seohyun kepadanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang membaca proposal yang diajukan Yesung dengan teliti ketika asisten perempuannya masuk ke ruangannya setelah mengetuk sebanyak tiga kali. Pekerjaan Kyuhyun yang menggunung memungkinkan Kyuhyun memiliki satu sekretaris dan satu asisten, walaupun begitu Kyuhyun tetap memantau pekerjaannya langsung. Selama Ia masih sanggup mengerjakannya, ia tidak akan membebani sekretaris dan asistennya.

"Sekretaris Kim," sapa asisten Kyuhyun kepada Yesung yang berdiri disebrang meja Kyuhyun. Yesung tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk, dan asisten Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Sajangnim, rapat dengan Direktur Park akan diundur setelah jam makan siang karna Direktur Park ada acara mendadak. Setelah itu jadwal anda akan kosong pada jam empat sore," lapor asisten Kyuhyun, "Dan seorang wanita bernama Han Heeyon sedang menunggu anda didepan, ia mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan anda,"

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya ketika asisten Kyuhyun menyebut nama gadis yang ada dimasa lalu bos nya. ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun untuk melihat reaksi bos sekaligus temannya itu, Kyuhyun terdiam, yang tadi fokus kini mambatu seperti patung. Yesung berdehem, apa sebesar itu pengaruh Han Heeyon terhadap atasannya ini?

"Suruh dia masuk," ucap Kyuhyun, menutup proposalnya dan menyerahkannya pada Yesung, "Hyung, akan ku baca lagi nanti, bisakah kau memberi ku sedikit waktu?"

Yesung tersenyum maklum, ia mengambil proposal dari tangan Kyuhyun dan membungkuk, "Pastikan kau menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik, Kyu,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia menghela nafas dan menghebuskan nafas pelan. Setelah Yesung menghilang dari balik pintu ruangannya, muncul Heeyon. Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, ia sedikit atau mungkin terpesona dengan tampilan Heeyon saat ini. Gadis itu memakai dress terusan selutut berwarna peach yang sangat cocok ditubuhnya, dan ditangannya terdapat dua rantang yang Kyuhyun asumsikan berisi makanan.

Kyuhyun berdiri, sementara Heeyon tersenyum lebar mendapat respon itu. Seakan-akan Kyuhyun memang menunggunya dan akan menerima nya kembali.

.

Yesung sedang menyeduh kopi instan di pantry kantor ketika Hangeng masuk. Yesung membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam yang dibalas senyuman akrab oleh Hangeng. Hangeng mengambil mug, dan mulai menyeduh kopinya.

"Hyung," sapa Yesung,

"Kyuhyun sedang ada tamu? Ku lihat ada seseorang di ruangannya ketika aku lewat,"

Yesung mengangguk, "Tamu nya adalah nona Han Heeyon,"

Tangan Hangeng yang sedang mengaduk kopi pun terhenti, "Han Heeyon? Maksud mu Heeyon yang itu?"

Yesung mengangguk.

"Bukankah dia sudah meninggal?"

"Belum, Hyung. Dia belum meninggal. Selama ini dia tinggal di London dan sekarang dia kembali,"

"Dan adik ku menerima nya begitu saja?" tanya Hangeng tidak percaya,

"Dia bahkan menginjinkan gadis itu tinggal di apartementnya bersama dia dan Sungmin, Hyung," sahut Yesung.

Kali ini Hangeng benar-benar menghentikan acara menyeduh kopinya, tiba-tiba selera minum kopi nya hilang, "Apa? Apa dia sudah gila?! Bagaimana bisa membiarkan cinta pertamanya tinggal bersama tunangannya? Dia bodoh atau apa?!"

Yesung dengan santai menyesap kopinya, "Kyuhyun sudah dewasa, Hyung. Dia sudah mampu membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk,"

Hangeng menghela nafas, "Tidak ada pria dewasa yang takut dengan pernikahan,"

Hangeng langsung bergegas keluar dari pantry, sementara Yesung hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkat sahabatnya. Ia pun kembali menyesap kopinya yang sudah mulai mendingin.

.

.

.

Suasana cafeteria sekolah tampak ramai ketika jam istirahat berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan menuju kantin untuk mengganjal perut mereka. Sungmin melihat keramaian itu dengan pandangan akrab, untungnya cafeteria guru dengan murid terpisah, jadi dia tidak harus terjebak diantara kerumunan murid-murid yang hendak makan.

Sungmin melirik ponsel nya yang senyap, tidak ada satupun pesan atau telfon dari Kyuhyun setengah hari ini. Ini sebuah hal baru, biasanya sesibuk-sibuknya Kyuhyun ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk setidaknya mengirim pesan pada Sungmin, tapi hari ini, tidak ada satupun.

"Tumben kau makan disekolah, biasanya kau keluar dengan Kyuhyun Oppa," ucap Seohyun, meletakkan nampan makanannya di depan Sungmin,

Sungmin meminum juice nya, "Dia tidak ada kabar, tumben sekali."

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk," ucap Seohyun mulai memakan makanannya, "Ya, kenapa hanya minum? Makan makanan mu, baru sekali tidak diajak makan siang saja sudah merengut seperti ini,"

Sungmin mendelik sebal, "Eish, siapa yang merengut? Lagi pula aku juga ingin memakannya,"

Sungmin langsung mengambil sumpitnya dan memakan makan siangnya dengan tampang kesal. Seohyun tertawa, melihat sahabatnya ini makan denganw ajah ditekuk seperti itu sangatlah lucu. Seohyun berhenti tertawa ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"A-ah… aku baru ingat, Sungmin-ah, kapan kau dan Kyuhyun oppa tampil lagi di café Yonghwa oppa?" tanya Seohyun.

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya, "Molla, wae?"

"Eish… biasanya kan kalian setiap sabtu atau minggu malam pasti tampil disana, tapi minggu kemarin kalian tidak datang. Fans kalian banyak yang menanyakan keberadaan kalian,"

"Berlebihan, kami tidak punya fans," elak Sungmin.

"Aish anak ini, terserah lah. Yang pasti minggu ini kalian harus datang untuk tampil."

Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Aku akan bicara dulu dengan Kyuhyun,"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tercengang ketika melihat isi nampan yang di bawa Heeyon untuk makan siang nya. Semuanya adalah makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun ketika ia sekolah menengah pertama, dan Heeyon masih mengingatnya. Heeyon tersenyum senang ketika melihat ekspressi terkejut Kyuhyun.

"Aku membelinya di restoran yang sering kita dan Kibum kunjungi dulu,"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Waw, ini luar biasa. Tapi ada apa kau tiba-tiba kesini dan membawa makan siang? Tanpa menelfon dulu pula,"

Heeyon merengut, "Apa aku tidak boleh menunjukan perhatian ku pada sahabat terbaik ku?"

"A-ah, bukan begitu… hanya saja…" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Sungmin? Dia kan sudah dewasa, Kyu. Tidak makan siang dengan mu sekali juga dia tidak akan mati," cetus Heeyon, namun ia segera menutup mulutnya ketika sadar kalau salah bicara.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Ucapan mu kasar sekali,"

Heeyon tergagap, "A-ah, maksud ku bukan begitu, aku hanya becanda, hehe. Ayolah, kenapa kau serius sekali? Cepatlah makan dan segera telfon Sungmin,"

Kyuhyun sempat ragu namun akhirnya memilih untuk mulai memakan bekal yang dibawa Heeyon untuknya.

Sementara Kyuhyun asik makan, Heeyon menghela nafas lega. Hampir saja, batinnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke ini tanggung banget dan kelamaan pula update nya, mian neeee-_-

Tugas menumpuk seperti gunung karna sebentarlagi ujian kenaikan kelas jadi gak punya waktu buat nulis dan update, bahkan buka social media pribadi aja gak sempet. Ketinggalan banget deh jadinya huhu :"

**Big Thanks Too :**

**Sera Lee, unicorn ajol, L.s, banana joyer, KyuKyunie, joy, ChoiMerry-Chan, ShinShinSparkyu, PaboGirl, anakyumin, keykyu, fariny, x, Guest, Helda Cho, hanna, koukei8696, kityming90, melee, lovers, 137, rhara, Aey raa kms, danactebh, KyuminTown, KikyWP16, fivah, chkyumin, Rinda Cho Joyer, kyumin joyerChoLee, whey.k, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, dewi. , chominhyun, Cho MeiHwa, minnalee1, , prfvckgyu, imSMinL, cloudswan, riesty137, 217NAP, aprilbunny9, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, LiveLoveKyumin, .vikink, Heldamagnae, adhe kyumin 137, ratu kyuhae, Meonbelle713, imAlfera, TifyTiffanyLee, abilhikmah, aryaahee, Jessyuri, Sera Lee, nanayukeroo, dan semuanyaaa^^/**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi beneran deh suwer aku terima kasih banget buat yang dukung ff ini buat terus update, sampai jumpa di chapter depan yaa^^

Salam Tjoyers^^

GyuMin407


End file.
